smashkickstarterfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Characters The roster in this game is confirmed to have 251 characters, larger than SSB4. Returning characters will return mostly unchanged, with some exceptions. Default Character Unlockable Character Normal It uses the traditional Smash Ball Mario_SSBR.png|Mario LuigiSSBIrender.png|Luigi Super_mario_3d_world_peach_7_by_real_princess_peach-d6u7cgs.png|Peach Bowser_SSBR.png|Bowser Rosalinasmg2.png|Rosalina BowserJr.png|'Bowser Jr.' DRMARIVIP.png|'Dr. Mario' 651px-SSB4_-_Donkey_Kong_Artwork.png|Donkey Kong Ssbgdiddyk.png|Diddy Kong Yoshi_SSBA.png|Yoshi VIPWARIO.png|Wario Link_(Chaos_Universe).png|Link Zelda_SSBA.png|Zelda Sheik_SSBA.png|Sheik VIPGANONDORF.png|'Ganondorf' VIPTOONLINK.png|Toon Link Samus_SSBA.png|Samus 250px-Zero_Suit_Samus_SSB4.png|Zero Suit Samus VIPPIT.png|Pit VIPPALUTE.png|Palutena PITTOO.png|'Dark Pit' Ice_Climbers_SSBR.png|Ice Climbers laughs.png|'Duck Hunt' 480px-Mr. Game & Watch SSB4 Render.png|'Mr. Game&Watch' Ssbgkirby.png|Kirby Meta_Knight_SBB4.png|Meta Knight King_Dedede_SSBR.png|King Dedede Olimar_SSBS.png|Olimar Fox_SSBA.png|Fox Falco_SSBA.png|'Falco' VIPWOLF.jpg|'Wolf' Captain_Falcon_SSB4.png|Captain Falcon MURDERER.png|Villager MONADOBOY.png|Shulk WIIREADY.png|Wii Fit Trainer BIG MAC.png|Little Mac Ssbgpikachu.png|Pikachu CHARISMA.png|Charizard Mewtwo_2.png|'Mewtwo' VIPLUCARIO.png|Lucario VIPJIGGLY.png|'Jigglypuff' GRENINI.png|Greninja Ssbgmarth.png|Marth VIPIKE.png|Ike VIPROBIN.png|Robin VIPLUCINA.png|'Lucina' KOOPROY.png|'Roy' VIPNESS.png|'Ness' VIPLUCAS.png|Lucas Pac-man.png|Pac-Man Mega_Man_SSBS.png|Mega Man Sonic_SSBS.png|Sonic Miifighter-ssbx.png|Mii Fighters World Warriors It uses the EX Meter Gauce. 600px-254Sceptile.png|Sceptile AkiraSSBWW.jpg|'Akira' Arthur-0.jpg|'Sir Arthur' BeatRace.png|Beat Chris_Redfield.JPG|'Chris Redfield' Dante_Better.jpg|Dante Demitri_Project_x_Zone.png|'Demitri' JinkazamaSSBWW.jpg|Jin Kazama Kite.jpg|Kite Klonoa.png|Klonoa NiGHTS.jpg|'NiGHTS' PXZ_KOS-MOS.png|'KOS-MOS' Reiji_Arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu Ryu.png|Ryu Soulcalibur-v-20110607100306613.jpg|Mitsurugi Viewtiful_Joe_(Universal-X).png|'Viewtiful Joe' Frank_West.png|'Frank West' Monster_Hunter_Default_Color.jpg|'Monster Hunter' Full Throttle It uses the Royal Clock. 215px-MonaGameWario.png|Mona 404.png|'Severa' ben10.png|'Ben Tennyson' Cure.Happy.full.1298438.jpg|Cure Happy Cure_blossom_by_candycanecroft-d46lnoo.png|Cure Blossom MONKEYDLUFFY.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy Ssbgpapermario.png|'Paper Mario' Tekkaman_Blade.png|'Tekkaman Blade' Other Dimension Same as Normal, but in rainbow colour. 250px-Keroro.i.svg.png|Keroro BADKID.png|'Pancham' DANNYPHANTOMSLIMER.png|'Danny Phantom' DARKLAND.jpg|Morrigan GOD.png|Mickey Mouse ManiaDanFort.png|'Sir Daniel Fortesque' Monster-tale-screenshot-05.jpg|Ellie Starfire.jpg|'Starfire' Timmy1.png|Timmy Turner Crusade It uses the Smash Gauce. Ashley_2.png|'Ashley' BIGLEY.png|'Ridley' Chun_Li.JPG|Chun-Li Crashpromo.png|Crash Bandicoot CYRUSXPUDDING.png|Gooey KOOLOLIMPAH.png|'Tingle' KRYSTALVIP.jpg|Krystal LITTLERISTAR.jpg|'Ristar' Mega_Weegee.png|'Weegee' MYGENIUSINVENTUION.jpg|Porky Minch Petey_piranha.png|'Petey Piranha' Phoenix-wright.png|'Phoenix Wright' Rayman_character-portrait.png|'Rayman' SMUGLEAF.png|Snivy Ssbm_mach_rider_render_by_machriderz-d56vknc.png|Mach Rider SSF4AE_Evil_Ryu.jpg|'Evil Ryu' TAILSYLVIS.png|Tails WALUIGITIME.jpg|'Waluigi' WHERESCHAOSEMERALD.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog' Lawl Same as Normal, but as a combination of the Smash Ball and the Awesome Face. Css.jpg|The King Hthfg.jpg|I.M.Meen Leonidas.jpg|Leonidas Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Robotnik VIPMAYS.jpg|'Billy Mays' HIMARK.jpg|Tommy Wiseau 250px-PantyA.jpg|Panty 250px-StockingA.jpg|Stocking Frollo01.jpg|Frollo Gaston.gif|'Gaston' 581481_341274775927716_259215299_n.jpg|Toon Guile 529301_344138375641356_620409090_n.jpg|'Toon Bison' VIPSCANTY.png|'Scanty' VIPKNEESOCKS.png|'Kneesocks' 318890_393903387331521_1041969179_n.jpg|'Best Hercules' VIPCAGE.png|'Nicolas Cage' VIPMADO.jpg|Madotsuki Ib.png|'Ib' Mary.png|Mary Nostalgia_Critic.jpg|Nostalgia Critic AVGN.jpg|'Angry Video Game Nerd' FIRED.jpg|J. Jonah Jameson SnakeCodec.jpg|'Codec Snake' Saga Same as Normal Daisy_(SSBA).png|Daisy GayEggMachine.png|'Birdo' DIXIESCHLONG.png|Dixie Kong thismonkeyisadisgrace.jpg|'Lanky Kong' Mewantbanana.png|'King K. Rool' VIPLANADelRey.png|Lana 296px-FiFullbody.png|'Fi' VIPTOONZELDA.png|Toon Zelda Leon_starfox.jpg|'Leon Powalski' Raichu.jpg|'Raichu' Blastoise.png|Blastoise Meowth_2.png|Meowth Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl Scizor.png|'Scizor' PLUSMINUS.png|'Plusle & Minun' Garchomp.png|'Garchomp' Emboar.png|Emboar POoF.png|'Zoroark' PREttyEevee.png|Sylveon Bloodfalcon.jpg|'Blood Falcon' King_Hippobb.jpg|'King Hippo' Prof._layton.png|'Professor Layton' Agnes_oblige.png|'Agnes Oblige' Ezio1.jpg|Ezio Amaterasu.png|Amaterasu Neku.jpg|'Neku' Banjo-kazooie.gif|'Banjo-Kazooie' Shovel_knight.png|'Shovel Knight' Chocobo.png|Chocobo Spyro_the_Dragon.jpg|Spyro Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta Earthworm_jim_by_zeefster-d46dp3z.png|'Earthworm Jim' Wonder-red.png|Wonder Red Agumon_ssbs.jpg|Agumon Crazy_dave.png|'Crazy Dave' FreddyFazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Octodad.png|'Octodad' Steve.png|'Steve' Tumblr_static_maxwell.png|Maxwell Revolution Same as Normal Commander_Video.png|Commander Video SMF_Geno.png|'Geno' ToadMarioParty8render.png|Toad Ssbgkamek.png|'Kamek' Zero.png|'Zero' Vaati_2.png|'Vaati' Captain_Rainbow_Artwork.png|'Captain Rainbow' Kirby Edition It uses the Invinvibility Candy Bugzzy.png|Bugzzy 359px-waddledoo.png|Waddle Doo Plasmawisp.png|Plasma Wisp 118px-Simirror.png|'Simirror' Bonkers.png|'Bonkers' Daroach.png|'Daroach' Mania Series_3_Stealth_Elf_Promo.jpg|'Stealth Elf' Meloetta.png|Meloetta (Aria Form) 648Meloetta-Pirouette.png|Meloetta (Pirouette Form) Shantae_2.png|'Shantae' Adventure Time ZX It uses the Elemental Sword from Adventure Time ZX. FINNICK.png|Finn the Human Flame_Princess.png|'Flame Princess' Scourge_the_hedgehog_by_wizzardfye-d530q9v.png|Scourge the Hedgehog Nightmare-soul-calibur-iv-picture_0.jpg|'Nightmare' World Same as Normal TTT2U_Heihachi_CG.png|Heihachi Mishima IEVANPOLKA.png|'Hatsune Miku' DOESWHATEVERASPIDERCAN.png|Spider-Man STARk.png|Iron Man FALCON.png|Captain America BANNER.jpg|Hulk NORSE.png|Thor Master_Chief_(Halo_4).png|'Master Chief' Leo_ch_pu2.png|Leonardo Flash Same as Normal Lloydirving.png|'Lloyd Irving' Naruto.png|Naruto Uzumaki Chibi-Robo.png|Chibi-Robo Render_Dragon_Ball_Goku.png|Goku SoraPicture.png|Sora IsaacSSBU.png|Isaac Ichigo36ed.png|'Ichigo' Incredible.jpg|Mr. Incredible WHOAREYOU.png|Black Mage GOLDBOMB.png|'Bomberman' Robot Master Battle Royale Same as World Warriors Tornado_Man.jpg|'Tornado Man' CW-09-MetalMan-Art.jpg|Metal Man Pharaohman.png|'Pharaoh Man' RollMM9.jpg|Roll Sisters Same as Normal, but in Pink. Sakurashinguji.jpg|Sakura Shinguji Nakoruru-sen.jpg|Nakoruru Rimururu-wr.jpg|Rimururu Inferno Same as Crusade, but in a Street Fighter II Style ScorpionSSBI.png|'Scorpion' MedusaSSBI.png|'Medusa' Go! Same as Normal Ssbghr.png|'Professor Hector & R.O.B.' Ssbgwd.png|Bandana Dee ImpaVIP.png|Impa VIPTETRA.png|Tetra Ssbgml.png|'Young Link' Ssbgmarshal.png|'Marshal' Fourth Party Same as normal Bruce_Wayne_DCAU_013.jpg|Batman Darth_Vader_SWE_detail.png|Darth Vader twitter_logo.jpg|James Bond Ultra Same as normal, but in green. Cptn syrup.png|Captain Syrup 240px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|'Funky Kong' Ssbgsylux.png|'Sylux' Frenzy Same as normal, but covered in ice block. Inklings.png|Inkling PRANKMASTER.png|Skull Kid Kerfuffle Same as normal, but painted in dark pink. KFCFighter.jpg|'Blaziken' 576Gothitelle.png|'Gothitelle' Hawlucha 2.png|Hawlucha Subspace Chronicles Same as normal, but in black. Hinata2_nar-606.png|'Hinata' Super ARC Bros. Brawl Same as normal PSY.jpg|PSY Bruce_Lee.jpg|Bruce Lee Aeon_Calcos.jpg|Aeon Calcos Derpy_Hooves.png|Derpy Hooves Scrooge_McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck Harry_Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Pen.png|Pen Toph_Beifong.png|Toph Beifong Cookie_Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster Vinyl_Scratch.png|'Vinyl Scratch' Shrek.jpg|Shrek Emmet_Brickowski.jpg|Emmet Brickowski Tintin.jpg|Tintin Wheelchair_Guy.png|'Wheelchair Guy' Puss_in_Boots.jpg|'Puss in Boots' 006.jpg|'Predator' Stages Just like the characters, the stages comes from an incredibly large pool of games. Along with the two original stages, this means there are 94 stages in the game. Normal *Battlefield *Big Battlefield *Final Destination *Mushroom Kingdom U *Mario Galaxy *Woolly World *Wily Castle *Pokémon Stadium 3 *Jungle Japes *Halberd *Skyloft *Norfair *Pyrosphere *Palutena's Temple *The Great Cave Offensive *Corneria *Pirate Ship *Poké Floats *Temple *'New Pork City' *Onett *Castle Siege *Arena Ferox *Smashville *'Gamer' *'Mute City' *'Hanenbow' *Green Hill Zone *Pac-Land *'Super Flat Zone' *'Duck Hunt' *Prism Tower *'Unova Pokémon League' World Warriors *3D World *'Clock Town' *Cress *Haunted Graveyard *Lunar Sactum *Highway Zero *Burning Temple *Zeltzereich Castle *Moon Cave *'Movieland' Crusade *Distortion World *'Rice Beach' *Suzaku Castle *'Q*Bert' *'Casino Night Zone' Lawl *Daten's Church *Koridai *I.M. Meen's Library *Bison's Base *'Hellton Casino' *Daily Bugle *Spartan Pit *'Lava Ride' *Robotnik's Lair *Kickassia *AVGN's Room *'Guertana Gallery' *'Epic Sax Stage' *'Best Coliseum' Flash *'Hidden Leaf Village' *Desk *Planet Namek *Twilight Town *'Hueco Mundo' Inferno *Nintendo Land *'Aquarium Park' *'Shao Kahn's Coliseum' Go! *'Gyromite' *'Gangplank Galleon' *'Rogueport' *'PictoChat III' *'Drummer Duel' *'Turf War' Sisters *The Cell Games *Siberian Railroad *'Rebellion Armed Train' *'Osaka: Sanada Citadel' *'Scotland' Ultra *'Kitchen Island' *'Ghostly Grove' Super ARC Bros. Brawl *Altar of Robin Williams *'WWE Ring' *World Bowser *Pride Rock *Hoth War-Zone *Enterprise *'City God Temple' *Omashu *Shrek's Swamp *'Obstacle Course' *'Summit' Assist Trophies The amount of Assist Trophies will be 72. All of them were confirmed. Andross.png|Andross Angela_Magician.png|Angela Angol_Mois_Queen_of_Terror.jpg|'Angol Mois' GhostsAstaroth.png|'Astaroth' Barbara.png|'Barbara' Basilisx_SMBZ.png|'Basilisx' BlackRose.jpg|'BlackRose' CD-i_Ganon.jpg|CD-i Ganon Cementman.jpg|Cementman 640px-ChainChompMP8.png|Chain Chomp Cinnamon.png|'Cinnamon Bun' Coconuts.jpg|Coconuts Corlor_TV-Game_15.jpg|Color-TV Game 15 Ssbgmama.png|Cooking Mama Cure_Sunny.png|'Cure Sunny' Cut_Man.jpg|Cut Man Dark_Samus_artwork.png|'Dark Samus' Devil.png|Devil Dillon_the_Last_Ranger_artwork.png|Dillon Ssbgkawashima.png|Dr. Kawashima wright.jpg|Dr. Wright P_e._gadd.png|E. Gadd StH_264_Thunderbolt_Suit.jpg|'Egg Thunderbolt' ElecMan.jpg|Elec Man Fluttershy.png|'Fluttershy' Flying_Spaghetti_Monster.jpg|Flying Spaghetti Monster SenSeiSlice.png|'Fruit Sensei' Ghirahim_2.png|Ghirahim Pac-Man_Ghosts.png|Ghosts Gnorris.png|Gnorris Hammer_Bro._Party_8.png|Hammer Bro. KSS_Heavy_Lobster.png|'Heavy Lobster' Ichiro.jpg|'Ichiro Ohgami' Infantry_and_Tanks_Brawl.jpg|Infantry & Tanks Isabelle.png|Isabelle Jacky_Bryant-0.jpg|Jacky Bryant Jeff_clay.png|Jeff Jet.png|'Jet the Hawk' Ken.jpg|Ken Masters KnuckleJoeSSBI.png|Knuckle Joe MP9_Lakitu_Bust.png|Lakitu Lightning_Rod_Series_2.jpg|Lightning Rod Light-Yagami-image-light-yagami-36448734-1280-1685.png|Light Yagami Lyn_2.jpg|'Lyndis' Ssbgmagnus.png|Magnus MetroidWiiU.png|Metroid Midna_2.png|Midna q5KRbIFV.jpeg|Mr. Six 300px-Mother_Brain_ZM.jpg|Mother Brain Nemesis_Brad.png|Nemesis NintendogAssist.jpg|Nintendog Octoman.jpg|'Octoman' Pemissary.jpg|'Persian Emissary' Phosphora2.png|Phosphora PolarBear_copy.jpg|'Polar Bear' Pompey.jpg|Pompey Proto_man.jpg|Proto Man Raym.jpg|'Ray MK III' 300px-Riki_Artwork.png|'Riki' Riku.png|Riku Risky_Boots.jpg|Risky Boots Prince_sable.png|Sablé Prince Saki_SSB43D.png|Saki Amamiya Sg.png|Samurai Goroh Sasuke.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha Stafy5.png|Starfy Takamaru2.png|Takamaru 200px-FEA_Tharja.png|Tharja Therizinosaurus.jpg|'Therizinosaurus' Trish.png|'Trish' Wilford.jpg|'Wilford Brimley' Wreck-it_Ralph.jpg|'Wreck-It Ralph' Game Modes Vs. Mode Versus Mode is the game's basic mode where one can play matches on any unlocked stages with up to 8 people. Players can either do Time, Stock, or Stamina matches, with more specifics being changeable by the player, such as number of stocks, length of tzhe match, launch ratio, random stage switch, and a few other options. Classic Mode Classic Mode returns, but in the style of the first Super Smash Bros., with the Intensity Gauge from SSB4. All-Star Mode All-Star Mode returns in this installment. Like in SSB4, it is available from the start. Like World Warriors Players may pick a character of their choice, and then they may pick a side. Players will receive a Final Smash Trophy for the character they used upon completion. Multi-Man Crossover The Multi-Man mode returns. The player must defeat a team of Polygons-like and Alloys-like enemies, called Mutaclones. *10-Man, which challenges the player to defeat ten opponents. This is the shortest of all Multi-Man challenges, usually taking between 10 and 20 seconds to complete for an amateur player, though world records are all within roughly 6 and 7 seconds. *100-Man, which challenges the player to defeat hundred opponents. This usually takes a few minutes for players to clear, and can get quite difficult or higher difficulties, when the option exists. *3-Minute, which challenges the player to defeat many opponents as possible in three minutes. *15-Minute, which challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible in fifteen minutes. This is arguably one of the more difficult Multi-Man challenges, though simple strategies such as spamming a ceratin move or evading the opponents altogether will suffice. *Endless, which challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible before being knocked out, themselves. It has no time limit, nor does it have a knock-out limit, unlike other Multi-Man challenges, and as such can go on for an infinite amount of time. *Cruel, which challenges the player to defeat as many opponents, with higher handicaps and increased aggressiveness, as possible before being knocked out themselves. It is unarguably the most challenging Multi-Man challenge, as the opponents faced are immensely harder than those who appear in the other modes, and no items appear. Trophy Gallery & Hoard Trophies return in this game, and like in past games, they are based on the represented franchises in the game, and are either unlocked at random, or Classic Mode. Usually it is random what trophy will you get, but certain trophies are obtained by meeting certain conditions. They can be viewed in the Gallery or Hoard modes to view trophies separately or all together. Training Mode Training Mode returns in this installment. Like previous games, this mode is used to train against dummy A.I. In order to improve on combos and general performance. Coliseum Mode Coliseum Mode is a brand new mode introduced in this game. This mode plays similarly to Classic Mode, except in the style of the classic Mortal Kombat games, and instaed of Master Hand, the player will fight a Lvl.9 opponent. It also brings back the Peril Roulette from Flash 2. Story Mode: The Neo-Subspace Emissary The Neo-Subspace Emissary is a brand new Story Mode that takes place six years after the events of the original Subspace Emissary. The story of the game is after the Smashers destroyed Tabuu, a mysterious figure tries to revive every dead villain from every Smash games, and creates a new group called Neo-Subspace Emissary, their plan is to erase the World of Trophies from existence. Now all of the veteran Smashers must stop the mysterious figure to erase the villains from existence for good and foil their plans once and for all.